


What About The Dishes?

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean walks into the kitchen at the morning to see Benny and Donna argue about something. Garth tells him what was it about.





	What About The Dishes?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is just a smol thing that was inspired by my conversation with [@justanothersaltandburn](http://justanothersalandburn.tumblr.com/) about the purest people to ship with Dean and this poly ship is the result of mixing all of those relationships, ha ha. Hope you’re going to like it!

“You cooked for us yesterday, it’s my turn to do something-”

“You cleaned the whole library this week, cher, don’t you think you should-”

“Maybe I can help?” Garth offered hesitantly, being met with furious stares of both Benny and Donna. “Fine, maybe I’ll just… Nevermind, I’m going to let one of you do it.” He smiled shyly and turned around, starting to walk out of the Bunker kitchen.

Garth froze on spot when he was met with Dean standing in the doorway, his hair tousled from sleep, only boxers and an old t-shirt shielding his perfect body from Garth’s gaze. 

Dean took the scene in front of him, gesturing for Garth to come closer, and he complied, quickly crossing the remaining distance between them two. Before Dean had the chance to say anything, Garth wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him in for a hug, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“And what’s that for?” Dean teased when Garth pulled away, planting a quick kiss on Garth’s lips.

Garth shrugged, smiling. “I was happy to see you, that’s all.”

“Dean, you’re up!” Donna appeared next to Garth in a blink of an eye, almost like she wasn’t a human being, but a creature that could teleport from one place to another. Then, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that had Garth smiling.

When she pulled away it was Benny’s turn to say hi to Dean and he pulled him in for a bear hug, letting go of him after a brief moment. “Did you sleep well, chief?”

“I would’ve, but I’ve heard your screams from my damn room. Woke me up.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “What was it about this time?”

Neither Benny nor Donna were eager to answer this question, throwing glances at each other as Dean’s gaze kept jumping from one of them to another. The silence was deafening, until Garth swallowed a lump in his throat, turning his attention back to Dean.

“It was about the dishes,” he said and Dean scrunched his forehead in confusion, realization dawning on his face after a moment.

He run his hand through his hair, messing it up even more, and sighed. “Don’t tell me that you argued about doing the chores again.”

“We didn’t!” Donna exclaimed and Benny made a face at that statement, to which she reacted with elbowing him in his ribs.

Benny put on an apologetic smile. “We were just trying to figure out who should do the dishes, chief. That’s all.”

Dean shook his head. “And I guess that you can’t come to an agreement? Is that true?”

“You could say that,” Garth supplied, nodding, shooting Donna and Benny an apologetic smile when they glared at him.

“Something like that,” Donna said, her cheeks pinkening. “We just wanted to make you happy, to get dishes out of your long ass to-do list, ya know?”

Benny sneaked his arm around Donna’s waist, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her forehead. “You’re right, cher. We’re just a bit hot-headed sometimes, chief, and it turns into a nasty argument. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, just limit your yelling to the times when I’m not sleeping. Deal?” Dean crossed his arms in front of himself, his gaze fixed on Benny and Donna.

“Deal.” Donna agreed and Benny nodded, making Dean smile. “So, who’s going to do the dishes this time?” she looked at Dean, expecting him to solve that problem.

Dean thought the question through for a moment, coming around to answer it after a bit. “I’m gonna do them, I want to clean the kitchen anyway.”

“Whatever makes you happy, chief.” Benny smiled, and Donna nodded, sighing.

“Anything else we can do?” Garth wondered out loud, a shy smile on his face. “No offence, Dean, because the Bunker’s wonderful, but it gets a bit boring here after a week without hunting.”

Dean patted Garth on the shoulder, smiling. “Fair enough, I’m anxious because of that myself. We need to find a new hunt.” He admitted to which the three eagerly nodded. “Guess you could help Sam with organizing those few rooms we’ve found a few days ago after finding a hidden corridor until we stumble upon some case?” Dean suggested.

“Got it.” Donna grinned, lacing her fingers with Benny’s. She pulled him toward the door, stopping and turning around right before they got to the corridor. “You coming, Garth?”

“Think I’m going to stay with Dean,” Garth explained and she nodded, disappearing in the corridor with Benny, the silence hanging in the air after they went away.

Before Garth knew what was going on, Dean pulled him in for a kiss, picking Garth up and setting him on the kitchen counter without trouble. While that was unexpected, it was definitely welcome, too, and Garth didn’t think twice about kissing Dean back, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled away after a moment, grinning widely as Garth began laughing. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“What about the dishes?” Garth broke the silence eventually and Dean just smiled, licking his lips as he leaned forward again.

“They can wait.”


End file.
